


No Easy Choices

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Female Kylo Ren [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Ben Solo, Female Kylo Ren, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Bonnie Solo, about to become Kira Ren, makes a choice.





	No Easy Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The decision to leave her husband and daughter behind is not made lightly, Bonnie knows that much. Even looking over little Shara, who’s sleeping soundly in her bed, looking over at Poe, who’s also asleep, Bonnie knows that things will never be the same.

  
Maybe she can come back. Ask Poe and Shara to come with her. But how can she explain to Shara, really, what Mommy’s done? What she’s about to do? None of this is made lightly. It’s all a conscious choice, and all of it feels like she’s walking on ground transparisteel.

  
She smooths hair out of Poe’s eyes, then Shara’s. “I love you both,” she says. “With all my heart.”

  
And she leaves.


End file.
